


flower crowns and slight blushes

by Raichi_Lumi



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (≧◡≦) ♡ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi
Summary: Yamaguchi, Yachi and Hinata spent their day working at their Flower Shop when Kuroo and Tsukishima walked in, requesting a flower crown for Akaashi, and Yamaguchi seems to fall in love with the blondeor, love at first sight, ft. Yamaguchi and TsukishimaTsukkiyama Week 2020 - Day six: Flower Shop
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (≧◡≦) ♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891531
Kudos: 51
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	flower crowns and slight blushes

It was a regular Monday at Yamaguchi's job. Takeda, his boss, had him, Yachi and Hinata on shift today without Suga and Hinata was running late. The blonde girl watered the hanging plants while Tadashi sat down, sorting bouquets for the day.

"So how late do you think Hinata's going to be today?" Yachi joked as she stood next to him, refilling the watering can.

"Hmm, Suga's not the manager today and it's been 10 minutes since opening, I'd give him 5 minutes," Tadashi told her, finishing tying a ribbon on a bouquet.

"Probably," She said, laughing which made Tadashi laugh too.

Five minutes later the red head showed up, panting as he stood in the doorway. Yachi looked at Tadashi in surprise as he smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"So late again Hinata? You're lucky Sugawara isn't here to chew you out," He warned, the smaller boy walking behind the counter to put his books there and grab a beige apron. 

"I just came here from a class! My teacher took forever!!" He whined, the noise getting closer to Tadashi.

"Well, now you can help put these bouquets away," He told him, grabbing a few and dumping them in his arms.

"Yes Mr. Manager!" He exclaimed, jumping to put them all away. A small chuckle left Tadashi as he sat behind the counter, waiting for customers. His fingers played with the stems of a few pink hydrangeas, twisting them into a puffy pink flower crown. He admired his creation and Yachi walked over, finishing watering all the hanging flowers.

"Oh, you did it again," She said, looking at the pretty flower crown that sat on the counter.

"Yeah, you can have it. The color will compliment your hair," He said smiling, placing the crown on her head.

"Ah, thank you!" She said, sitting in the other seat, trying to play with the stems of other flowers. 

"The forget-me-nots might be a little difficult because of how small the stems are, you might wanna try to make one for Kiyoko with a larger stem," He warned as he got up, Yachi erupting into a blush.

"I-," she began, Yamaguchi watching as Hinata snickered at the other side of the store. The day was rather calm, a few people coming in to buy flowers for others while the trio sat in the currently empty store.

”How do you do that!” Hinata yelled, throwing his third failed flower crown to the side. Yachi made a messy looking one but it was still pretty.

”It’s just from practice I guess,” Yamaguchi humbly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Then the bell rang as two people cane walking into the store.

”Just one minute Tsukishima, I have to get Bo flowers for his date with Akaashi tonight,” The black haired guy said to a blonde, walking up to the employee trio. "Hi, my friend here wanted to order a flower crown for his boyfriend but completely forgot and their date is in a few hours," He told them, looking at his phone. "Uhh, the flowers are hyacinths?" He guessed, showing Yachi.

"Yep, those are hyacinths! Would you like the same blue color?" She asked, getting up to grab flowers from the back.

"Yes please!" He responded, a small cherish cat smile at her. The girl nodded and went to the back to pick the flowers. "So um, who's the one that specializes in flower crowns here?" He asked, sitting down with them as the tall blonde that stood next to him followed his actions.

"Oh, I do," Yamaguchi admit, rubbing his neck a little anxious. Was it bad that a guy specialized in flower crowns and not a girl?

"Oh, I was expecting the girl to you know caus-" He started before the other guy hit him.

"Don't say that Kuroo," He scolded, a deep voice making Tadashi's heart flutter as he turned his head in Yamaguchi's direction. "I'm sorry about him."

"No, it okay!" He exclaimed, bowing his head down as he tried to hide a small blush, Hinata obviously seeing it. 

"Oh, by Bo do you mean Bokuto?" Hinata asked, Kuroo nodding.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's on the Volleyball team with me!" Hinata told him scooting closer to talk.

Yamaguchi fiddled with the left over flowers from Hinata's failed attempts at flower crowns, connecting the twisted stems into a circle.

"How do you do that?" The heart fluttering voice asked, making Tadashi jump up. The blonde looked at him in interest, his honey eyes locked onto Yamaguchi.

"Well, I-It's just basically a puzzle and you have to make all the stems fit into place so they don't collapse," He quietly told him, stuttering on his words a little. 

"Ok," He told him continuing to watch, making Yamaguchi's heart beat quickly as he tried to act cool around the male. Soon Yachi brought a bunch of hyacinths for Yamaguchi, dumping them all on the table. Yama thanked her and started his art of weaving the stems.

He hummed a happy tune as he did it, finishing in under 10 minutes. He handed it to Kuroo and thanked him for coming.

"Oh it's nothing, I'll tell Bo we need to come back to get more for Akaashi," he told him, smiling on his way out. He stopped though, waiting for the blonde.

Tsukishima was still getting up from the table, grabbing onto something. The tall blonde walked over to Yamaguchi, placing something on his head.

"I figured you would want to keep it since its your flowers but I finished the crown you were working on," He mumbled, his face slightly red as he walked off.

Yamaguchi stood there, broken. He just gave him a flower crown. A cute guy gave him a flower crown-

A red blush filled over his face, leaving him looking like a tomato as Hinata hysterically laughed at him, Yachi trying to quiet him down. In the midst of their chaos, the bell rang and Suga walked through the door, coming to check up on them only to see this. He scowled at the smile that was growing on his face and went to check up on his favorite idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my shortest entry yet but I didn't have much of an idea for this one.


End file.
